<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First love by Axelblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825652">First love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue'>Axelblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in life has had their first love, but not all of us are lucky enough to say that we had our first love and that we stay with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac was in the garage of his house with his grandfather, they were putting together a remote control plane that his grandfather had bought.</p><p>A couple of weeks ago he turned 9 years old and the gift his grandfather had given him was that plane. He would have liked to reunite him with his father, but like every day, he couldn't because he had a lot of work.</p><p>When he finished it, his grandfather told him that he would take him to a park where he could fly the plane freely. Mac called Bozer to ask if they would let him go with him, but he said he couldn't.</p><p>An hour later his grandfather took him to a park near his house, he went to a free area where he could fly his plane freely.</p><p>He was playing with the plane for a while when suddenly a strong wind pushed his plane into a tree.</p><p>"It can't be" Mac looked around for his grandfather, but didn't see him.</p><p>He approached the tree where his plane had fallen, then his plane fell on a bunch of leaves that were next to the tree, and then a girl came down from the tree.</p><p>"That's yours?" She asked him</p><p>Mac stared at the girl for a few seconds without answering, she was a girl her age, brown skin, beautiful hazel eyes and her hair was beautifully spread showing beautiful black curls.</p><p>"hey, are you mute?" the girl asked, snapping her finger against his face to make him react.</p><p>"Sorry I'm not dumb, and it's my plane," Mac said.</p><p>"For a second I thought I was talking to a statue, now I see that if you talk" the girl laughed out loud.</p><p>"I'm not a statue," Mac complained.</p><p>"Now I see that she is not blonde" he kept laughing.</p><p>"Anyway, were they already in the tree or did you just go up to get me off the plane and make fun of me?" asked Mac</p><p>"They were already in the tree when your plane interrupted my moment of peace, although I must admit that making fun of you was a good requirement to be up there," he said.</p><p>"Very funny" Mac rolled his eyes.</p><p>The girl laughed again as she walked over to the bundle of leaves to pick up Mac's plane.</p><p>"Here" she gave it to him.</p><p>"Thanks" Mac thanked him with a small smile.</p><p>"Hey silly, nice toy, can I borrow it?", A boy who appeared behind Mac and took the plane from him.</p><p>"Give it back" Mac demanded.</p><p>"And if I don't, will you?" He said to the boy in a mocking voice.</p><p>"Hey, give it to him" the girl yelled at him.</p><p>"Aww, look, the boy is so useless he needs his girlfriend to defend him" the boy scoffed.</p><p>Mac blushed a lot when he called that girl his boyfriend, the girl approached the boy who was bothering him.</p><p>"Return the plane," the girl demanded.</p><p>"if not?" the boy leaned down a little to catch up with the girl.</p><p>The girl saw him annoyed, and before he could react, the girl released him with a strong kick to the crotch. The boy fell to his knees to the ground while complaining of pain.</p><p>The girl picked up Mac's plane before grabbing his hand and running off. They got away from the scandal of the boy who was bothering them.</p><p>"Thank you" Mac thanked him.</p><p>"There is no reason, that boy shows that he is an idiot" said the girl.</p><p>"Yes it is, it always bothers me at school and everywhere," Mac said.</p><p>"Well, what a fool" said the girl.</p><p>"Yes, it is," Mac said.</p><p>"So did you come with your parents or are you here alone?" the girl asked.</p><p>"I came with my grandfather, my father couldn't come, and you?" i ask him</p><p>"I came with a friend of my mother, we are here to visit," said the girl.</p><p>"So when are you leaving?" I ask mac</p><p>"I'm leaving tomorrow" said the girl.</p><p>"Too bad" said Mac.</p><p>"Well this place is so boring anyway, the only fun I had was that you crashed his plane into the tree and meeting you was great too," he said.</p><p>Mac blushed at the girl's comment and just smiled at her, they spent the rest of the afternoon together playing and talking about many things.</p><p>Mac was completely in awe of the way she gave him her undivided attention whenever she explained a scientific topic that people normally found boring.</p><p>But she was not left behind with the conversation either, since she spoke to him about many topics that had to do with computers and anything technical, he was so delighted with this girl that he forgot to ask her the most important thing, her name.</p><p>It was almost six in the afternoon when the woman who was taking care of the girl told him that they had to go, it was when he had already found out that Mac realized that he did not know her name and was disappointed by that.</p><p>Minutes later his grandfather called him to go home too. On the way his grandfather saw him with a funny expression that Mac couldn't identify.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that, Grandpa?" Mac asked him.</p><p>"The girl you were playing with was very pretty," said her grandfather.</p><p>Mac blushed like a tomato at his grandfather's words, shook his head, and laughed nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, it's very nice," Mac said.</p><p>"and what's his name?" I ask him if his grandpa is.</p><p>"I don't know" Mac said with a shrug.</p><p>"How come you don't know?" His grandfather laughed.</p><p>"I don't know, I never asked," Mac said.</p><p>"Angus, spend the whole afternoon with her and don't ask her name."Her grandfather kept laughing out loud.</p><p>Mac pushed his grandfather and growled annoyed "it's not funny, stop laughing, grandpa"</p><p>"Of course it's funny, you feel so much in love that you didn't even ask him his name" said his grandfather.</p><p>"I'm not in love" Mac shook his head.</p><p>"if you say so" said his grandfather.</p><p>Mac never admitted it out loud, but he knew perfectly well that that day he had fallen blindly in love with that girl, he spent several months looking for a way to find that girl but was unsuccessful.</p><p>With the passage of time, he simply gave up and did not look for her again, although he could never get that girl out of his mind who has left him so amazed and in love.</p><p>He always kept her in his heart as "my first love"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Today</p><p>The whole team was at Mac's house after a long mission, everyone was in a round of life questions.</p><p>They started with Jack asking a couple of personal questions, and since he was a bit drunk, he answered them without any problem.</p><p>Next up was Bozer, and since he never had a problem to be honest, he answered all the questions and even said some that he shouldn't see.</p><p>With Matty it was much more complicated since he did not answer questions that he found too personal to answer.</p><p>"Come on, Matty, that question is not so personal" said Bozer.</p><p>"I don't care, I'm not going to tell you what my first love was" said Matty.</p><p>"Matty, don't be like that" said Jack.</p><p>"Better ask someone else because I'm not going to say anything," said Matty.</p><p>"Wait, Mac, you never told me who your first love was" said Jack.</p><p>"Well, you never asked" said Mac.</p><p>"Well, I ask you now who was your first love?" asked Jack</p><p>"I don't know" said Mac.</p><p>Everyone saw Mac except Bozer, who already knew why he said that.</p><p>"how do you do not know?" asked Riley</p><p>"I don't know," Mac said.</p><p>"I don't understand" said Jack.</p><p>"I'll explain to you Jack, when Mac was nine, he fell blindly in love with a girl he met in a park," Bozer explained.</p><p>"I was so in love with her that it didn't even occur to me to ask her name," Mac said.</p><p>Everyone laughed at how awkward Mac was when he was in love with a girl.</p><p>"And you didn't see her again?" asked matty</p><p>"no, she never went back there" said Mac.</p><p>"But Mac didn't give up there, he literally spent months looking for that girl hoping to find out about her but had no luck" said Bozer with a chuckle.</p><p>"Because I'm not surprised" Riley laughed.</p><p>"And how was your first love, Riley?" Bozer asked with a playful expression.</p><p>"Well, mine was nine too" said Riley.</p><p>"more details, we want details" insisted Bozer.</p><p>"Well, that day I was traveling with my mother, I don't remember exactly where, but I remember that day I went to a park with a friend of my mother. I was sitting on a tree branch when a remote-controlled plane crashed into the tree" she said. Riley</p><p>Mac's world stopped for a second at Riley's words, it was just a coincidence that Riley's story would match his or her that the girl from that time in the park was the girl from that time in the park.</p><p>"As a good person, I got off the plane and I gave it back to the boy, and I must admit it, the boy was very cute and tender, he was a nerd. Yes, I remember we spent the whole afternoon talking about scientific things and so" said Riley.</p><p>"And what else happened?" asked Matty curiously.</p><p>"Nothing, we played and talked all day, and, honestly, I liked the child a lot. When I told my mother, she told me that I was in love with him, and at that time I denied it, but now I sincerely say it, I was in love with him" explained Riley with a blush adorning her cheeks.</p><p>Mac just looked at Riley with wide eyes and surprised at her story, all this time the girl of that day was by her side all the time without her noticing.</p><p>Suddenly everything made sense to him— Riley was his person, she was always, she was everything he had always wanted and had not realized before.</p><p>So much time looking for that girl with whom he had fallen in love for the first time, the one who captivated his mind and heart with all her personality and charisma, the girl whom he could never forget and who always hoped to find was all this time her best friend.</p><p>She spent the rest of the night wondering if she should tell Riley that the boy she fell in love with that day was him. I spent the whole night wondering if someone could tell him.</p><p>At the end of the night, everyone left Mac's house except Riley, who had offered to help him clean up. Mac couldn't help but look at Riley every time he got the chance, and suddenly she stood in front of him and he said confronted.</p><p>"Okay, what's up?" Riley asked</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" Mac stuttering</p><p>"Since the trivia game you've been acting strange," Riley said.</p><p>"I'm not acting weird" Mac lied</p><p>"If you do, don't stop looking at me, and when I look at you, you blush" Riley said.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about" Mac lied</p><p>"Okay," Riley said and turned to finish cleaning.</p><p>Mac let out a sigh of relief when Riley didn't keep pushing. After a few minutes they were finished and Riley was about to leave when Mac asked.</p><p>"Riles" Riley turned to see him with a smile, "if one day you ran into that boy you mentioned, how would you feel?" I ask</p><p>"Well, I really don't know, I think I would be happy because when I was little I didn't have many friends, and although I didn't spend a lot of time with him, I really felt appreciated by him, and he was one of the few people who didn't see me like a freak. I think if I saw it now, I would be very happy, "Riley explained.</p><p>"Really?" asked Mac</p><p>"Yes why do you ask?" Riley asked</p><p>"Riley, and if I told you the guy from that day, it was me," Mac said.</p><p>Riley fell silent as she looked at Mac in surprise, she quickly shook her head and giggled a little nervously.</p><p>"That can't be" laughed Riley.</p><p>Mac immediately pulled out his phone and started browsing his galleries for a photo. When he finally found what he was looking for, he stood next to Riley and showed it to her.</p><p>"Is that the boy from that day?" Mac asked him</p><p>Riley widened her eyes as she stared in amazement, she covered her mouth and just looked at Mac and then at the photo.</p><p>"That's me when I was nine," Mac declared.</p><p>Suddenly, Riley threw herself into his arms and held him tightly as she tried to hold back tears of joy.</p><p>"It's you all this time, and you were that kid," Riley said.</p><p>"I can't believe that girl was you either, but now that I see it clearly, it's very clear that that girl was you" said Mac</p><p>Riley moved slightly from her spot and pressed her forehead against Mac's and smiled at him.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you and how long I waited for this moment" Mac admitted</p><p>"I'm like you, I spent so much time wanting to see you again, I never stopped thinking about you" Riley said before kissing him on the lips.</p><p>Mac followed the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around Mac's neck. When the shortness of breath took over, they parted a little but did not separate their foreheads.</p><p>"In cerium did you look for me after that day?" Riley asked with a grin from ear to ear.</p><p>"I looked for you like crazy, and if you don't believe me, you can ask Bozer," Mac told him, giving him a soft kiss.</p><p>"I believe you," he whispered against her lips.</p><p>"And have you never forgotten me?" Mac asked him.</p><p>"First love is never forgotten" Riley said before kissing again.</p><p>Everyone in life has had their first love, but not all of us are lucky enough to say that we had our first love and that we stay with him.</p><p>End❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it and I apologize for the spelling errors but English is not my mother tongue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>